Blessing Brighteye
Blessing Brighteye is the daughter of the midwife from Fairy Ointment. She's the obligatory scholarship student from Ársaniel as the not-so-generous goodwill gesture. Coming from a quiet and old fashioned background, she's an insecure anachronism whose low self esteem and lack of contact with the modern world means she almost continually feels out of her depth. Character Personality OLD Brought up in a small village with outdated everything, Blessing spent her early life hard at work. This leads her to be a very diligent worker. You can usually find her doing random odd jobs that may not be her responsibility but would bother her if left alone. When she does something she tends to see it through to completion because she believes that getting things done immediately is the only way to actually finish or achieve anything in life. She's rather no nonsense about it too, disregarding the unspoken rules about ignoring some situations and little flaws in order to tend to something. While she is practical and unafraid of some norms, she is also rather humble, believing herself to be inferior to everyone with better destinies. She sees her classmates as almost on par with authority and speaks overly politely to them. It's almost as if she thinks that royals genuinely have power over her because she's scared of disappointing them and seems to flinch almost as if she's expected to be punished for failure. She has very low self esteem and has trouble understanding herself as anything more than useful. This makes her rather compliant when others try to take advantage of her as a servant. She has a general fear of fairies as she is only familiar with the destructive kind. She tries to stifle any personal desires of her own and is extremely task oriented. However she's competent and good with coping with situations under stress. In fact she seems to do better in crises than in peace. Interests Blessing grew up learning about many folk remedies and healing herbs from her parents and grandparents. This means she is reasonably competent when it comes to medicines and has a surprising amount of sophistication when it comes to brewing them. However since she has come from a place with an unmistakably lower level of medicine, she finds she has a good few centuries of medicine to catch up on. This means that she reads quite a lot of medical books and journals. Blessing spends most of her free time outdoors. She enjoys long walks in the enchanted forest, especially when it comes to foraging. She generally feels more comfortable in nature, as it reminds her of her home, easing her homesickness some. Also rowing Appearance Blessing conceals her right eye under a long fringe. Her hair is plaited, and is a dusty pink and brown. She wears a fairy wing hair ornament and a simplistic apron style dress with a peplum and pleated skirt. Her sleeves are never long, but rolled up to her elbows or otherwise short, for practical reasons. Her story motifs (the elements present in different outfits thanks to her story) include ointment tins, a slight fairy theme, and in some cases, traditional baby motifs like storks, cherubs and the like. Story Fairy Ointment A midwife is summoned to attend a childbirth. The baby is born, and she is given an ointment to rub in its eyes. Accidentally, or through curiosity, she rubs one or both her own eyes with it. This enables her to see the actual house to which she has been summoned. Sometimes a simple cottage becomes a castle, but most often, a grand castle becomes a wretched cave. Soon, the midwife sees a fairy and admits it. The fairy invariably blinds her in the eye that can see him. Blessing's role Blessing is not only the midwife in this tale, but in any other tale where a supernatural being needs one. It's a lifelong role for her and in general, she is expected to take a secondary hag role later in life. Blessing secretly wishes she could have a better ending than a hag, but otherwise doesn't mind the role, as it's pretty similar to a job. Relationships Family Blessing's mother is very old in comparison to others and is still doing her job. Blessing loves her but is worried for her health and would love for her to finally be finished with her role. Friends Vultura is a girl Blessing considers a friend. Fay Fairer Aquaintances Enemies Romances Gallery Blessing Brighteye.png Notes * She in fact has heterochromia. Her hidden eye is brown. * She does not own any trousers. * She only has two dresses, with her current one being sewn out of some old fabric in an attempt to fit in better. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Commoners Category:Royals Category:Fairy Ointment Category:Hiddenfolk's hidden folks